Frodo's Final Wish
by Sariahisadork
Summary: My answer to the question "What if Frodo didn't make it?"
1. Death

_"'Now for it! Now for the last gasp!' said Sam as he struggled to his feet. He bent over Frodo, rousing him gently. Frodo groaned; but with a great effort of will he staggered up; and then he fell upon his knees again. He raised his eyes with difficulty to the dark slopes of MountDoom towering above him, and then pitifully he began to crawl forward on his hands. "_  
**-The Return of the King, Mount Doom, Page 919**.

* * *

Tears stung Sam's cheeks as he watched his precious Frodo cling to life before him. "Come Mr. Frodo! I can't carry it for you, but I can carry you and it as well. Now up you go!" Instead of doing as Sam had ordered, Frodo's arms gave out and fell to his face again, letting out a low moan as he began to slide now the rocks. "Frodo!" Sam cried grabbing Frodo's lifeless arms and pulling him little by little back up to his level. Sam then fell to Frodo's side, holding his arms tightly to his. He wiped tears from his stinging eyes as he began pleading to his master. "Please Mr. Frodo; don't go where I can't follow; I love you." Frodo's eyes were glazed over, staring up at Sam.

"And….I..." Frodo began to sputter out his words. "…love you…as…" he faded off again, still staring up at his Sam.

Sam cradled Frodo in his tired arms. "Please, Mr. Frodo, finish your sentences. You must."

Frodo opened his mouth slightly again, attempting to finish; nothing came out."p"Mr. Frodo! Please! Do it for your Sam."

Nothing but silence came in response.

"Frodo! Please. Don't leave me. Don't leave me now; don't leave me here." Samwise placed his forehead on top of Frodo's. "Please Mr. Frodo…" he continued to plead, tears streaming from his stinging eyes, down his cheeks and onto Frodo's soft, white complexion.

Sam began to rock back and forth with Frodo's head pressed firmly to his chest sobbing Frodo's name every few minutes. "Don't…go…where…I…can't follow…" his final plea seemed echoed throughout the whole of Mt. Doom.

"_Samwise__ Gamgee…brush yourself up." _Sam thought aloud. He was beginning to have reality sink in. _"Frodo would have not wanted you to sit here for hours blubbering like a small baby. He would not have wanted you to waste our journey. Finish it I will, like Mr. Frodo would have wanted." _

With that, Sam kissed Frodo's forehead, as Frodo would have done for him, and lifted him up off onto his back. He was going to finish this, just like his master would have wanted.

* * *

**Auther Comments:** I'm sorry if this isn't working out to well. I have been having problems with fanfic.net for quite a while. But I really wanted to post this


	2. Destroy

"Just one more step, Samwise; just one more step and we'll rest for a few minutes." Sam whispered to himself as he hobbled one more step up Mt. Doom with Frodo's body laying peacefully in his arms.

Sam laid Frodo gently upon some rocks, careful not to bump him around to much as he rested his weary legs. He was quite amazed at how far he had walked once he looked at the distance. It had to be at least 20 feet.

"See Mr. Frodo. See how good I am doing. You would be so proud of me…" Suddenly Sam paused, tenderly lifted Frodo's body back into his own arms, and with a sudden burst of energy began on his way back up the mountain again.

It wasn't long before Sam heard a voice of hatred cry out to him. "Wicked Masssster!" the voice hissed angrily. "Wicked Masster cheats us; cheats Sméagol, Gollum. Wicked master deserves hiisss fate."

Sam glared up at the horrible creature crouching upon a rock above him and Frodo. It was Gollum; the most terrible creature that ever walked on the face of Middle Earth. "You don't mean that." Sam hissed back him.

"Stupid Fat Hobbit. He musssn't go that. He will hurt the precioussss. Give it to Sméagol. Yesssss, give it to ussss!" The horrid creature begged Sam.

Sam ignored the creature and continued, this time faster up the trail that she was following.

"Noooo! He musssst not go this way. Stupid Fat Hobbit!" Sam heard the horrid creature bellow behind him as he scurried with all his remaining energy up the steep mountainside.

Suddenly, an erupt force sent Sam plunging to the rocky floor, on top of his precious Frodo. Sam quickly turned to see the ugly face of the hated Gollum on top of him. Gollum's hands were reaching for the chain around Frodo's neck as Sam slapped his hands away. "No!" Sam yelled forcefully. Gollum's hands reached for Sam's throught, gripping it tightly.

Sam's thoughts raced thinking of what to do as he ran out of air. He struggled under the hands of the thoughtless creature, trying to tear apart with it. Finally, he reached his arms up and gave gollum a hard enough blow to the head to make him let go.

Sam saw opportunity in this and quickly picked up Frodo's body, and began running with unseen energy up the mountain side.

"Nooo!" He her gollum again yell. This only maid Sam run faster.

As Sam approached the entrance to the - what looked like - cave, he heard gollum sprinting behind him.

Sam ran to the ledge of the cliff inside the cave, foreseeing the lava pit in which this terrible ring was made in. He sat Frodo's body down and carefully took the chain from around his neck. Just as he was about to toss it into the fires below, gollum sprinted to their side, reaching at the chain. His tounge was sticking out in desbrate attempt. "pressciouss..." he muttered repeatedly his fingers outstreached.

Suddenly, Sam let go of the chain. He felt relief wash over him as it fell to the lava bed just below them.

"Noo!" Gollum cried as he jumped in after it.

"Good riddance." Sam whispered smiling at Frodo's body happily. He sat down at Frodo's side, kissed his cheek, and laid his head upon Frodo's chest, and fell asleep.

* * *

**Auther's Comments:** If you see _any _typos in this, or mistakes. Please comment and tell me. I would like you to tell me your honest critique. Nothing is too harsh. And no, I'm not done, I still hope to do one or 2 more chapters.


End file.
